Pleasant Surprise
by mywholelifeismusic
Summary: Benson's ready for another long and stressful day of dealing with his slacking employees, but what's Mordecai hiding from him today? Oneshot, friendly and fluffy.


**Ok guys, I've been dishing out stories and chapters practically every other day, and I wanted to to let you know I can't keep that up. I just started school today and I'll be pretty busy. It'll be more like one a week from now on. Also, I'm still working on Absence, that's definitely not over, so don't worry! Lastly, I hope you enjoy this story! (obviously review if you do). So, with that…**

* * *

HONK! An angry driver slammed his horn at Benson and swerved angrily around him. "Get your head out of your ass, douchebag!" The man shouted out his window, flashing the bird to the red car holding an equally red gumball machine.

"MAYBE IF YOU STOPPED TEXTING FOR 5 SECONDS AND PAID ATTENTION," Benson screamed back, but it was too late. The guy was gone.

Benson decided not to let the guy get to him. He could keep his cool for at least a few hours today. He turned his car into the park's main road and drove away from the busy city streets. A minute later and he was at the house.

Benson could already see the video games flashing on the screen of the TV in the house living room. He sighed. Another day at the park, another long, long day of dealing with Mordecai and Rigby's slacking. The gumball machine grabbed his trusty clipboard and stepped out of his car.

He was instantly hit by a tidal wave of heat. It was boiling outside today! When he had gotten in the car, It was barely even warm! My god, it had to be at least 95, and it was only 9 AM. Yes, today was definitely going to be a long day.

As he climbed the steps, Benson noticed through the window that Rigby was alone on the couch in his video game playing. That was strange, Mordecai always played video games with Rigby. He almost never even had the chance to address them individually. As he reached out for the doorknob, he observed Rigby was stuck on level two of whatever garbage this was.

"Hey Rigby, what on earth are you doing alone? Where's Mordecai?" Benson asked, coming off a little stronger than he wanted too. He mentally chastised himself for that. He didn't like how that always happened.

Rigby frowned and kept staring at the screen. "He's being a dick and ditching our video game time to try and make you a stupid-"

At that moment, Mordecai came rushing through the door from the kitchen with a mysterious gooey substance dripping from his handfeathers. "NOTHING!" He shouted. Benson stared at him blankly. "Er..uhm, I wasn't making anything ehehe," he nervously explained, stumbling over his words. Benson continued to stare back at him, this time suspiciously. Something was obviously going on, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it was.

Rigby decided to chime in again, much to his friend's frustration. "Yeah dude, you were totally making something!" He exclaimed. Benson didn't know if he was oblivious to the fact that his taller friend wanted him quiet, or if he was getting back at him for ditching their video game time. He suspected the former. "You were trying to make a ca-" This time he was cut off by Mordecai slapping his hand over Rigby's mouth.

"Ewwww! You got that gross drippy stuff all over my face man!" Rigby angrily said

"Whatever dude. You deserved it for not being able to keep your mouth shut," Mordecai retorted

"Wipe it offffff! Gah, it's sticking to my fur!" Rigby started clawing at his face.

Benson was just about done with their squabbling. "Guys, GUYS. ENOUGH." He caught their attention. They both stopped bickering as Benson turned to Mordecai "I don't care what you're doing in there, just clean it up now before I see it, OR YOU'RE FIRED." Mordecai quickly nodded and dashed back into the kitchen. "And you!" Benson turned his attention over to the Raccoon cowering on the couch "Turn off that stupid game! I have to read you off your daily assignments in 5 minutes."

"Yes Benson," he groaned with a tinge of grudge in his voice. Benson shook his head and walked outside, scribbling out some notes on his clipboard. It was hot as hell today, and he'd have to adjust some of the jobs his employees were scheduled to be doing.

Two more minutes and everybody was neatly seated on the steps, with Benson calling out instructions for the group. He gave the task of upkeeping the park's koi pond to Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost. They took the golf cart and drove away with Muscle Man hooting and swinging his shirt around in the air, leaving Benson rubbing his temples in a cloud of dust.

"Skips, you're on cart repairs and Pops, you get to work at the snack shack," Benson told them. "Thomas, just don't get in anyone's way today." The three walked away to do their duties, leaving the boss alone with his two slackers. Benson could tell they were already prepared to argue with whatever unfair job he planned to give them today. He stared them down for a moment before speaking.

"Since it's such a hot day today, and you guys have been working pretty hard, I've decided that you can have a break from sweaty, difficult work today. I'm letting you wash Pops' car. There's no way you can screw it up, and it's the best job in the park on a hot summer day like this. I don't even mind if you guys spray eachother with the hose to cool off either."

Mordecai and Rigby could hardly believe their ears. This was a nice thing to do, especially for Benson. Slightly off timing from eachother, the duo chorused a thanks to him and rushed off to get the hose from out back laughing together. Benson smiled to himself for the first time all day, feeling good about the deed he had done. He walked to the garage and pulled Carmanita out right in front of the house steps.

Mordecai and Rigby returned and started on scrubbing the grit off the bumper. Satisfied with their contentment with the chore, Benson walked away to attend to other park matters. He put his trust in them for the time being.

When Benson came around half an hour later to check up on the pair, he discovered an unsettling sight. He felt anger bubbling in his stomach. Here, he had given Mordecai as Rigby the best job in the park, and Mordecai wasn't even helping Rigby! Sure, they had done much worse things, but this was plain rude! He marched over, stomping loud enough to startle an elephant.

"Where the hell is Mordecai, Rigby?!" He asked, infuriated.

Rigby jumped in shock. Somehow, he had not realized Benson had been clomping over to him, as he was lost in his own frustrations. "He ditched me, AGAIN."

"Well do you know where he went?" Benson was nearly shouting, but had made a good attempt to keep his voice calm. Rigby simply pointed up the stairs to the house.

Meanwhile, inside, Mordecai was making a desperate half-baked attempt to frost his undercooked cake when he heard the commotion outside. He sloppily squirted on a "Happy 34th" and grabbed the plate. Rushing as fast as he could, Mordecai burst through the door and shouted "Surprise!" He breathed a sigh of relief upon noticing Benson only halfway up the stairs. He had cut it pretty close.

Benson was dumbfounded. He barely even took account of his birthday himself anymore, since no one cared enough for him to celebrate with him. How these two had managed to remember was beyond him. "Wow guys, thanks so much this is awesome of you. Could I get a taste of that now?" He took another step forward "I still can't believe you did this for me!"

"No prob man," Mordecai said, as if it was no trouble at all "You're such a good boss, we decided that you deserve something like this." He reached out to offer a piece to Benson, but stumbled on a large splinter on the porch. The cake rocketed out of his hands. Everything slowed to slow-motion

Mordecai tryed grabbing for it, but it was too late. The cake was out of his reach and out of control. It slammed straight into Benson's face, uncooked gooey batter exploding out of the cake and onto his face. Rigby, watching from behind the car and Mordecai, with his arms still wrapped in an attempt to catch the cake both gasped in horror. But the incident was far from over.

The cake kept going, with flying clumps of goo surrounding it like an aura. It didn't stop until it hit its next victim, which turned out to be Carmanita, Pops' beautiful Bently that had just been scrubbed clean. Worst of all, the windows were still wide open. Cake splattered all over everything.

Mordecai and Rigby both winced, then turned away, bracing theirselves for an explosion from the Gumball machine with gunk caked all over his face. All that came out was a snicker

That snicker quickly evolved into a giggle, then roaring laughter. Rigby tentatively began to chuckle nervously too, then joining in the laughter comfertably. Soon, all three were breathless from laughing.

"So Benson," Mordecai wondered "You're not mad at us?"

"Of course not! No one has ever remembered my birthday. I even had to remind my parents when I was a kid. This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me, even if it didn't work out. Thank you guys so much."

"Wow Benson, anytime dude," Rigby beamed at him.

"...You still have to clean this up though," Benson told them.

The pair groaned. "Fine. But only cause we were cleaning the car anyways," they said.

As Benson walked away to tend to his other duties, he listened to the two bickering over who has to clean what. He smiled to himself once more. Maybe dealing with these slackers wasn't the worst thing in the world. No, it wasn't bad at all.

* * *

**So yeah. Review! Thanks for reading! I appreciate the support!**


End file.
